Verdade ou desafio?
by macpotter
Summary: Terceiro lugar no quarto desafio TL do 3V: Verdade ou desafio? Sinopse: Porque será que é tão difícil dizer a verdade? Porque será que o real desafio não é mentir, mas sim, engolir o peso de cada palavra falsa?- REVISADA
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo1- Eu desafio você**

-Há, você não tem sorte mesmo, não é Rabicho?

Sirius reclinou-se na grama usando os cotovelos como apoio, sorrindo todo sádico. Pedro lançou-lhe uma careta. Andrômeda esfregou as mãos:

-Ok; verdade ou desafio, Pettigrew?

O gordinho pareceu não gostar de nenhuma das duas opções oferecidas. Se fosse por ele certamente existiria uma terceira. A garota de cabelos castanhos quase negros e rosto afilado sorria para ele de uma maneira muito parecia ao primo, aguardando sua arrastada decisão. Tiago remexia a terra com um graveto; Lílian, abraçada aos joelhos, deixava serenamente que o vento brincasse com seus cabelos ruivos luminosos, enquanto Remo espantava uma abelha para longe com muito cuidado.

-Anda logo com isso Rabicho, não é tão difícil como parece!-apressou Sirius, impaciente. Mas Pedro Pettigrew simplesmente não funcionava sob pressão... numa questão de segundos, ele entrou em pânico:

-D-desa...verda...VERDASEFIO!

Suas mãos rechonchudas tremiam e gotículas de suor começavam a transparecer em sua testa lívida. Ele olhava assombrado para Andrômeda, como um rato que olha para um gato faminto. Remo e Lílian não conseguiram mais conter algumas risadinhas, enquanto Tiago meneou a cabeça:

-Tá bom, vamos ter que te ensinar como se joga...Almofadinhas, gira a varinha de novo, ok?

Foi com uma expressão incrédula, de quem acaba de ver a cena mais patética de toda a sua vida, que Sirius esticou o braço para girar a varinha no centro do círculo de adolescentes. Pedro foi batizado a partir de então de "café com leite" do jogo, o que o deixou explicitamente emburrado e carrancudo.

Enquanto o objeto rodava o tempo quase parou, passando a transcorrer mais lentamente; ou pelo menos foi o que pareceu. As folhas quase secas das árvores e a relva ainda verde farfalhavam ao vento, que também arrastava as nuvens para longe daquele céu azul brigadeiro. Era uma bela e fria manhã de outono; a brisa causava um leve arrepio e a plantação de abóboras de Hagrid crescia abundantemente. Os raios de sol cintilavam, mas estavam opacos, sem calor. A temperatura variava indo de um nível gostoso e relaxante até um frio de enregelar os ossos - mas naquele momento, talvez por sorte, os terrenos da escola mantinham-se agradabilíssimos.

Finalmente a varinha parou. Todos se esticaram para seguirem a nova ordem dada, notando então que a ponta mirava Remo ao passo que o cabo, novamente, apontava Andrômeda.

-Que trapaça! Você enfeitiçou essa varinha, não foi prima?

-Nós podemos ser parentes, Sirius, mas eu não sou uma tratante como você. - a Corvinal gargalhou, posicionando-se para questionar sua nova vítima.

Os cabelos castanhos de Remo normalmente estavam muito bem organizados, lhe dando desta maneira um aspecto de garoto bem educado e decente. Agora, no entanto, sua expressão macia e confortável poderia manter-se a mais inocente possível, mas o vento não iria permitir que seus cabelos se mantivessem no mesmo lugar, dando-lhe então um ar mais atraente, rebelde e dengosamente vandalizado.

A jovem Black mordeu o lábio inferior ao olhar para o monitor de Grifinória, que sorria para ela com os braços cruzados sobre um livro. Fios castanhos e sedosos de cabelo passavam vez por outra sobre seus olhos arrebatadores, cor de avelã. Suas sobrancelhas estavam pacíficas; seu rosto meio corado...ah, ele parecia tão encantador!

-Khan, Andie...você não se esqueceu de nada,não?-Lily decidiu interromper os devaneios óbvios da garota e o silêncio constrangido de Lupin, que realmente não apreciava situações como aquelas, quando ficava claro que ele estava sendo muito bem observado e analisado.

"Acorde sua besta, antes que você comece a babar!" estapeou-se a mocinha de olhos penetrantes que mal conseguia esconder sua excitação hormonal. Sirius olhava para ela com uma sobrancelha erguida e um sorriso malvado no canto dos lábios; Tiago já largara seu graveto e agora contava quantos morangos estavam crescendo no arbusto mais próximo, ao mesmo tempo em que Remo refletia sobre abandonar ou não aquela brincadeira cheia de suspense em que fora obrigado a participar.

-Certo...verdade ou desafio?-perguntou ela por fim, voltando olhos brilhantes para o garoto que estava sentado do outro lado daquele pequeno círculo.

Assim como Pedro, Remo não parecia se sentir confortável para selecionar nenhuma daquelas alternativas, pois não tinha a menor esperança que caso optasse pela segunda a garota iria desafiá-lo a "ir para o castelo beber um chocolate quente", que era o que ele ansiava em fazer. Relutante, abriu a boca para optar por "verdade" quando lembrou-se das milhares de questões altamente secretas que explodiriam na mente de Andrômeda caso ela quisesse saciar sua curiosidade como, por exemplo, a fatídica pergunta "Aonde é que você vai uma vez por mês?".

E Remo sabia que ele não podia mentir. Não podia porque, por mais assustador que fosse, Tiago e Sirius haviam proposto uma condição muito relevante para que aquele típico jogo se tornasse ainda mais interessante: eles decidiram aplicar _um feitiço delator,_ que consistia em marcar cada participante que mentisse, tornando-o verde para o resto de sua semana. Remo torceu a cara só de se imaginar com a pele verde; ele não precisava de mais aquilo para atrair olhares e comentários maldosos. Suas vestes puídas e rasgadas e seus ocasionais arranhões já faziam aquilo suficientemente bem. Assim, suspirando relutante após se ver numa rua sem saída, murmurou:

- Desafio.

Um frêmito de empolgação imediatamente percorreu todos os demais, o que deixou o pobre rapaz em pânico. Ele agora se sentia a presa, ou ainda uma cobaia frágil de uma experiência maldosa, sentimento que se intensificou quando Lílian engatinhou até Andrômeda para lhe sussurrar uma sugestão.

- Não se preocupe Aluado, ela não vai mandar você fazer _strip tease_ ou algo do gênero.- Tiago piscou para ele, deixando-o na dúvida se aquele era um gesto feito para confortá-lo ou azucriná-lo. Pedro guinchava de excitação. Sirius parecia indiferente e aéreo, mirando o céu como se nem ao menos estivesse ali. Quase um minuto depois, entre risadinhas irritantes e cochichos soprados de última hora, as garotas pareciam ter feito sua decisão:

-Eu desafio você...-começou Andrômeda, o tom perigoso, o olhar travesso.- a me beijar!

-C-como? – Remo recuou, o rosto de repente em brasa, os olhos mel arregalados. Sirius deu um salto, como se tivesse levado um choque elétrico transmitido pela grama; o queixo de Tiago despencou, e Pedro reagiu como reagem as criancinhas tolas; com gargalhadas enjoativas.

- É isso aí.- confirmou Andrômeda, esforçando-se para se mostrar mais confiante do que realmente se sentia.- este é o meu desafio: você vai ter que me beijar...nos lábios, é óbvio.

Lily mantinha um olharzinho medonho, o que fez Tiago desconfiar que aquela idéiazinha macabra havia sido sugerida por ela. Andrômeda começava a perder o atrevimento, uma vez que sentia os olhos incrédulos de seu primo pregados sobre ela. Remo não se atrevia a se mover, na esperança de que uma súbita perca de memória arrebatasse todos os seus amigos e eles iniciassem uma nova rodada, esquecendo-se dele e de sua tarefa.

Mas seu infeliz, tapado e desligado amigo com gordura demais e cérebro de menos estilhaçou suas esperanças com esta simples frase impaciente:

- E então?O que estamos esperando?

Os olhos de Andrômeda procuraram os de Lupin, que se recusava a erguer os seus tamanho o súbito nervosismo. Pedro agora olhava de um para o outro, esperando algum movimento óbvio que todos esperavam, mas somente quando Lily exclamou um "Era pra ontem, Andie!" é que a garota decidiu se erguer, batendo nas vestes, para aproximar-se de Remo, cujos membros estavam paralisados.

-Hum...pronto?-ela perguntou, ajeitando uma mecha de seus cabelos longos atrás da orelha. O rapaz pensou em responder um esganiçado "espere!" mas nem sua boca ele era capaz de abrir...Rabicho teve que o erguer a força, pois suas pernas estavam bambas demais até mesmo para mantê-lo em pé.

Sirius dera as costas para a cena, estranhamente contrariado. Tiago, por sua vez, decidiu tomar as rédeas da situação e, aproximando-se por trás de Remo, sussurrou em seu ouvido um "Só cuidado pra não ser muito _molhado_, acho que o Almofadinhas tá com ciúmes da prima". O monitor olhou para ele um tanto perturbado, mas antes mesmo que pudesse arranjar alguma coisa para dizer, sentiu as mãos do amigo o empurrarem para a frente ao passo em que as mãos rápidas de Andrômeda serpenteavam seu pescoço, deixando-o sem escapatória.

Seus lábios se uniram rápido demais para ambos, que estremeceram com o repentino contato. Andrômeda entreabriu sua boca e mordiscou Remo, pedindo para que ele passasse sua língua por entre seus dentes. Mas o rapaz hesitou, e com as mãos levemente apoiadas nos braços da garota, de olhos fechados, ele apenas depositou ali um beijo apressado e macio, afastando-se logo em seguida. Ela reabriu os olhos para fitá-lo questionadora, perguntando-se se tinha o assustado, o que deixaria maroto mais acanhado do que ele já era.

A próxima rodada finalmente evitou Andrômeda, que depois daquele beijo acabou entrando num estranho estado de torpor mental. Sirius e Lily se encararam após a graciosa parada da varinha, ele satisfeito, ela inquieta.

-Ok, verdade ou desafio, Evans?-indagou o moreno, fixando seus olhos nublados e profundos na figura nervosa da garota, que temendo ser questionada sobre Potter, e com a aterrorizante lembrança de que não poderia mentir, retrucou "Desafio".

Tiago, animado, apreciava a cena como se Sirius fosse um de seus capangas prontos a lhe entregar Lily sobre uma bandeja. E Sirius realmente parecia mais intimidador do que usualmente, com seus braços fortes apoiando seu corpo esbelto, com seus cabelos recaídos sobre aquela sua expressão brejeira, com uma corrente de prata gelada contrastando-se com a cor bronzeada de seu pescoço e parte do peito à mostra...

-Muito bem ruivinha; desafio você a me servir até o fim desse final de semana.

-Quê?-Lily se pôs de pé tomada por indignação. -Mas isso não vale!

-Claro que vale, é um desafio. -retrucou Sirius, maldoso.

- Não é não! Me dê uma coisa que eu possa cumprir imediatamente, e não algo assim com um tempo indeterminado...eu não vou virar sua escrava por causa desse bendito jogo!

Todos os outros assistiam aquele diálogo esquentado como fazem os telespectadores de uma partida bastante interessante de tênis de mesa. Sirius molhou os lábios com a língua antes de sibilar de modo lúbrico:

- Trato é trato, docinho. E, além disso, eu determinei o tempo .-lembrou ele, provocando-a com seu modo cínico de falar.- Não existe motivo algum pra você não aceitar, a não ser que você seja uma pessoa sem palavra...

Todos agora olhavam para Lily, que pegava fogo como uma dinamite prestes a explodir. Ela cruzou os braços, fez um beicinho enfadado, e dando as costas para o grupo, murmurou algo como "Eu me recuso a continuar com esse jogo indecente!" antes de se retirar pisando duro, os sapatos arrancando pedaços de grama. Andrômeda pediu desculpas, e erguendo-se sem olhar para Lupin, foi atrás quase correndo de sua amiga grifinória, temendo ficar sozinha na companhia dos quatro rapazes.

Tiago recostou-se no tronco grosso do grande carvalho, cruzando os braços atrás da cabeça:

-Você podia ter aproveitado mais a minha Lily...-sua voz soou quase decepcionada, mas Sirius simplesmente deu de ombros:

- Qualquer coisa que eu falasse ela iria discordar, principalmente se fosse algo relacionado a você.

- O único aqui que realmente soube como aproveitar a brincadeira foi o Aluado!-zombou Pedro, dando algumas cutucadas incômodas em seu amigo, que se afastou e o evitou com um olhar fatigado.

Mas a verdade era que, querendo ou não, o lobisomem ainda sentia o peito arder e a boca secar. Seus sentidos agora se confundiam, e ele puxou a gravata um pouco mais pra baixo como se estivesse sufocado, procurando engolir mais ar. A imagem da prima do amigo estava cravada em sua mente como se fosse uma nova conseqüência dele ter olhado muito e diretamente para a luz.

X-X-X-X-X-X

A noite foi gelada. Gotículas de água que passaram o dia inteiro se acumulando em formato de espessas nuvens cinzentas enfim se traduziram em chuva, despencando do céu violentamente. Trovões reboaram e raios rasgaram o céu inúmeras vezes, numa guerra incansável da natureza versus natureza. O vento também queria fazer parte daquele espetáculo climático, gemendo de modo indecifrável, fingindo estar dolorido de tristeza enquanto, na verdade, uivava de pavor.

E era assim que o teto enfeitiçado do Salão Principal se mostrava; nublado, sombrio, profundo e turbulento.

Quase todos os alunos de Grifinória atraíam-se para o centro da mesa, onde Tiago e Sirius divertiam todos com piadinhas infames. O modo como gesticulavam, os sorrisos e piscadelas que lançavam, tudo era muito bem observado e analisado pelas garotas, que gemiam de contentamento, e por Lily, que revirava os olhos "Porque é que eles gostam tanto de chamar a atenção?".

-Quando é que eles vão atender ao meu pedido de servir cerveja no jantar?- resmungou Pedro, analisando entediado o suco em seu copo.

- Quando é que você vai começar a falar coisas decentes?-rebateu Remo, refrescando-se com seu suco sem reclamar.

- Hey Sirius, porque é que você não transforma o suco do Pettigrew em cerveja?-sugeriu, brilhantemente, uma garota do quarto ano que se apoiava apaixonadamente na direção dos rapazes. As outras, desesperadas para verem a inteligência de Sirius em ação, começaram a soltar risadinhas agudas e desenfreadas.

O moreno puxou o copo de Pedro para si, murmurando um "Moleza!", quando Tiago o interrompeu com um sorrisinho endiabrado:

- Espere um minuto Almofadinhas; você não acha que o Rabicho vai ter que fazer alguma coisa em troca?

-Como assim?- desesperou-se o gordinho, ao que Tiago se explicou:

- Bem, o Sirius aqui só vai te fazer esse favor se _você_fizer um favor pra gente.

- Eu faço, eu faço qualquer coisa!- guinchou ele.

Mas edro definitivamente não devia ter se entregado daquela maneira, pois Tiago e Sirius trocaram um olhar assustadoramente arteiro um com o outro. Todos os assistiam ansiosamente, menos Remo, que agora fingia ser surdo, e Lily, que cruzara os braços.

- Vá até a mesa de Sonserina...- começou Sirius, mirando com malícia os estudantes do outro lado.- e azucrine o Seboso na frente de todo mundo!

Pedro arregalou os olhos, hesitante. Olhou para os rivais que gargalhavam alto na mesa de Syltherin, e só de se imaginar abandonado no meio daqueles brutamontes sem piedade teve ganas de sair correndo e desistir da cerveja...mas todos os grifinórios olhavam para ele, ansiosos e desafiadores. O cumprimento do desafio custava muito mais do que uma cerveja...

Oscilando, ele abandonou seu acento. Atravessou o refeitório como quem marcha para se jogar dentro da própria cova, sendo observado atentamente por um apreensivo Remo e dois entusiasmados Tiago e Sirius. Engoliu em seco, deu uma rápida olhadela para trás e, por fim, cutucou o ombro de Snape.

Não apenas Ranhoso, mas todos os sonserinos se viraram para ele, uns com desdém, alguns com repugnância, outros com malícia. Bellatrix mastigava alguma coisa parecida com chiclete, e cruzando as pernas lisas que ficavam indevidamente expostas graças à sua saia encurtada, apoiou a cabeça cheia de longos cabelos negros com as mãos a fim de encarar Pettigrew ameaçadoramente. Rodolfo mantinha um braço ao redor da cintura da garota, possessivo. Narcisa começou a tamborilar as unhas compridas na mesa, Rabastan sorriu de uma maneira assassina, Mc Nair o fitava de soslaio, enquanto Régulo Black, que fumava, soprou no rosto de Pedro uma nuvem mal cheirosa de fumaça, o que o fez tossir convulsivamente, para riso geral:

- O que faz aqui sem meu irmão tapado pra te defender, Pettigrew?

O gordinho, ainda tossindo e com os olhos lacrimejantes, balbuciou:

- E-eu vim falar com o Seboso, não com você!

Snape o olhava tão ameaçadoramente que seria capaz de ser confundido com uma cobra cascavel pronta para dar o bote. Sibilou, num misto de ódio, afronta, e surpresa:

- Cuidado com a maneira de se dirigir a mim, gorducho. E o que raios você quer?

- Isso!

E sem mais nem menos, num gesto hábil que não pertencia a ele, o baixinho esticou o braço e recolheu uma torta de limão dotada por muito chantilly. Severo o encarava num misto de pena e desgosto, perguntando-se quantos parafusos Pedro Pettigrew havia perdido desde que tivera a infelicidade de nascer, quando, de repente, sem nenhum tipo de aviso prévio, ele se viu coberto por torta da raiz dos cabelos até o queixo pontudo.

Diante de expressões pasmadas, o maroto ainda teve a coragem de esfregar muito bem toda aquela maça doce no rosto sombrio de Snape, que se encontrava em tal estado de estupefação que nenhuma reação defensiva passava pela sua cabeça.

Quando o serviço de Rabicho chegou ao fim, risadas estrondosas irromperam por todo o Salão Principal, guiadas e iniciadas pelos marotos. A face antes já mal vista e agora inumana de Snape estava coberta por chantilly, exalando um cheirinho azedo de limão. Trovejando, o excêntrico adolescente limpou os olhos com as mãos, o que o deixou ainda mais medonho. Seus olhinhos negros fumegantes cintilavam em meio à sobremesa esparramada em seu rosto, e cuspindo pedaços de torta de uma maneira absurdamente cômica, ele esbravejou:

- EU VOU TE MATAR, GORDUCHO IMBECIL!

-Mas porque Severo? Agora que seu rosto está coberto você até que ficou menos feio!-gargalhou Narcisa friamente, acompanhada por Crable e Goyle. Outros sonserinos também apreciavam a cena com inexprimíveis expressões de congratulação ao rato, o que deixou óbvia a impopularidade de Snape.

Pedro saiu correndo feito uma criança destrambelhada, mas o magrelo de cabelos ensebados ergueu a varinha para ele, tentando enxergar alguma coisa por detrás de sua máscara branca de chantilly.

- Socorro!-urrou Rabicho, escondendo-se por detrás das pernas de Tiago, que já se pusera de pé para entrar em ação.

- Venha até nós, abominável homem das neves!-chamou Sirius, no rosto uma expressão cômica fixa na pasta branca que encobria o outro.

Severo produziu um som gutural indecifrável, sempre limpando o rosto furiosamente com as mãos. A platéia, admirada, começava a se erguer, sendo que uns se precipitavam para o centro da confusão, abandonando as mesas de Corvinal e Lufa-lufa apenas para verem mais de perto aquele duelo de titãs.

- Eu sabia que você ia mandar o seu escravo para cumprir seu trabalho sujo, Potter, isso é bem típico de você!- grasnou Snape, que ao movimentar os lábios acabou engasgando-se com pedaços da comida que deslizava por todo o seu rosto pálido.

- Pelo menos eu não estou me escondendo atrás de uma torta de limão!- respondeu Pontas, gargalhando.-Qual é o problema, Ranhoso? Não gostou do seu novo visual?

Snape teria sido bem capaz de matar Tiago Potter naquele exato momento caso tivesse coragem de murmurar o feitiço apropriado. Ele tremia, um misto de humilhação e ódio tomando conta de seu corpo. Com os dedos esbranquiçados de tanto apertarem a varinha, sedentos por vingança, Snape ergueu o punho, mas demorou um pouco a proferir seu feitiço graças à indecisão de acertar Pedro, Tiago ou Sirius.

No entanto aquela demora lhe custou caro: acompanhada de Lílian, no instante seguinte uma azafamada Minerva McGonagall surgiu marchando da mesa dos professores:

- Pode me explicar o que o senhor pensa que está fazendo, Severo?

Snape ficou à beira de um enfarte naquele momento. Seu ódio o deixou tão confuso que ele não arranjou absolutamente nada para responder. Tudo o que conseguia fazer era apontar para a mesa de Grifinória, rosnar como um animal, e voltar olhos incrédulos para a professora.

Lílian abriu a boca, prestes a contar a verdadeira história para Minerva e assim apontar Tiago como o culpado, quando uma mão prendeu seu pulso fininho e a puxou para longe da vice diretora, da platéia e de um melado Snape:

- Evans, comporte-se.

- O quê?Argh, me larga, Sirius!-Lily puxou o braço para livrar-se do moreno forte, que cruzou os braços em sinal de desaprovação:

- Eu pensei que você já tava considerando aceitar o convite do Tiago pra sair. - mesmo sem compreender a ligação daquilo com a situação, a garota assentiu, contrariada. - Então por que você ainda ajuda esse narigudo ranhoso?

- Porque eu não gosto de injustas, Black!- disse ela numa voz imperiosa.-Agora, se me dá licença...

- Espere um momento!- Sirius voltou a prendê-la pelo pulso, o que deixou a ruiva visivelmente irritada- Lembre-se que, por hora, eu sou o seu mestre!

- Black, aquilo era só um jogo idiota!- censurou Lily, revirando os olhos.- Eu não vou...

- Eu te desafiei, Evans.

- Mas...

- É sua obrigação cumprir as regras do jogo.- continuou Sirius, o charlatão.- E eu que pensei que monitoras como você eram pessoas honestas, de palavra...

- Oh, está bem!- Lily deu mais um puxão para livrar o seu braço dos dedos firmes que o apertavam, arrecadando com o gesto brusco uma marca arroxeada em volta do pulso. Sirius sorria triunfantemente. A garota revirava os olhos.

- Então, pra começar, eu ordeno que você não defenda o Seboso enquanto nossa digníssima professora decide que detenção dar pra ele.- ele concluiu com simplicidade.

- O QUE?

Incrédula, Lily observou a diretora de Grifinória arrastar um enlouquecido Severo Snape para fora do Salão Principal, acusando-o de causar tumulto durante o jantar. O fundo sonoro daquela cena humilhante eram as zombeteiras risadas de Tiago e Pedro, que saíram da brincadeira ilesos e aplaudidos por grande parte dos alunos.

- Oh, Black, você é desprezível!- suspirou a jovem, derrotada, exasperada, levando as mãos à cintura. Sirius, em resposta, sorriu perigosamente para ela:

- Você não faz idéia, gracinha...


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo2 - A dizer a verdade**

Lily simplesmente odiava ser feita de palhaça (quem é que gosta?) e ser usada como uma escrava por um garoto que estava na sua lista negra era, definitivamente, algo ainda mais humilhante. Por isso, dês do momento em que acordou até a hora do almoço, Lílian andou pelo castelo na maior cautela, esgueirando-se feito um gato, sempre tomando todo o cuidado para não ficar muito exposta. Quando ouvia alguma risada masculina, escondia o rosto atrás de um livro e quase partia em disparada para o extremo oposto do corredor. Assustava-se facilmente quando confundia-se com a visão de rapazes desleixados com belos cabelos negros esvoaçantes,e então rosnava e tremia só de imaginar-se topando com um em especial...

Por isso, em desespero total, enfurnou-se na biblioteca da escola tão logo percebeu que não havia mais nenhum esconderijo que ainda não tivesse usado. Escolhendo uma das últimas mesas ocultas pelas sombras dos fundos da sala, Lily empilhou à sua frente uma verdadeira torre de livros grossos que não pretendia ler. Acolheu os joelhos nos braços e manteve-se em alerta, encolhida como um coelho perneta e cego que se vê perdido no meio de uma matilha de lobos. Olhava assustada para todos os lados, respirava de modo arfante, e desejava cada vez com mais força que o dia passasse rápido para que seu joguinho de ser invisível também encontrasse logo seu fim.

Foi quando, de repente, a ruiva deu um pulo elétrico na cadeira:

- Hey, Evans!

Ele surgiu por detrás, do nada, encurvando-se silenciosamente para conduzir o som aos seus ouvidos. A repentina proximidade forçou a garota a se virar ainda tentando um grito e deparar-se exatamente com o objeto de seus temores:

- Puts, Black! Me deixe em paz!-choramingou ela, re-arrumando sua fortaleza, desfigurada e derrubada pelo susto de Sirius.

- É impressão minha ou você vem me evitando o dia inteiro, gata?- ele agora dirigiu-se para a frente, empurrando sem cuidado os livros que ela tentava arrumar sobre a mesa.

- É só impressão, Black!-zombou ela, agora desferindo sua raiva nos livros ao batê-los indelicadamente um sobre o outro. - Não vê! É por isso que estou tão _feliz _por você ter me encontrado!- nisso, a garota fez muita poeira soprar no ar ao atirar um grosso _"Fadas madrinhas e elfos padrinhos"_ em cima de um pobre e magro livreto. Sirius ergueu as sobrancelhas:

- Certo...e isso não teria nada a ver com o fato de eu ser o seu mestre por hoje, teria?

- Óbvio que não!- rosnou ela, rasgando o outro com um olhar fulminante. Suas unhas então trituravam a capa de um manual para cuidar de pestes e gnomos de jardim. Andava meio sem paciência pra gente chata, e quando isso acontecia, tendia a ficar excessivamente sarcástica.

- Que bom!-Sirius continuou despreocupadamente com aquele jogo de cinismo, tirando proveito da situação - Porque eu vou começar agora mesmo com a primeira ordem do dia.

Lily seria capaz de esganar o maroto naquele exato momento. A maneira como ela o olhou já traduzia pelo menos um terço do que sentia; que nada mais era do que um turbilhão de desejos assassinos e sanguinários. Seus lábios estavam vermelhos, seus cabelos caiam ao seu redor como cascatas de fogo, e sua pele de repente pareceu tão pálida quanto a de um fantasma. Sirius, mesmo diante daquela visão fatal, não perdeu nada de sua característica pose e ar de superioridade:

-Como você sabe, amanhã é aniversário do Pontas.

- Claro.-Lily chiou, ficando à par do fato apenas naquele instante.

- Eu, Remo e Pedro estamos preparando uma festa _não tão surpresa_ pra ele amanhã no Três Vassouras, e é claro que eu gostaria muito que você fosse...bem, eu não...ele.-foi dizendo Sirius, casualmente.

- Sim. E daí?- Lily começou, inconscientemente, a bater num ritmo irritante e ecoante a pontinha de seu sapato no assoalho da biblioteca. Com isso, Sirius crispou os nós de seus dedos, nervoso, mas não fez nenhum comentário a respeito.

- Bem, já que nosso acordo está valendo, eu _ordeno_que você vá.

Lily soltou uma risada seca:

- Você "ordena"?

- Analisar a palavra não vai mudar seu significado, Evans.

- Seu _significado_!- ela zombou.

- Tudo o que você vai fazer hoje é me repetir?- retrucou o maroto, um sorrisinho malandro entortando os lábios- Eu simplesmente poderia te arrastar até aquele bar pelos cabelos, mas tenho bastante respeito pelas damas, você sabe.

Tudo o que Lily pôde fazer diante de tanto sarcasmo foi cair numa gargalhada gostosa, quase louca. Mesmo com o lugar vazio do jeito que estava, a bibliotecário acabou indo tirar satisfações com a dupla, expulsando-os a pontapés logo em seguida.

No corredor deserto, apoiado na porta trancada da biblioteca, Sirius aguardou pacientemente, com as mãos nos bolsos da calça, que as risadas quase forçadas de Lílian cessassem, o que só aconteceu quando a face da jovem ficou roxa como uma berinjela:

- Você deve estar brincando, Black!-arfou ela, contendo sua respiração precipitada com uma das mãos sobre os seios palpitantes.

- Eu vou te contar um segredinho, Evans...-sussurrou Sirius puxando o rostinho da garota para perto de si a fim de grudar o ouvido da moça em seus lábios. Sua voz soprou quente, desafiadora, causando-lhe arrepios - você gosta do Tiago e eu tenho _certeza_ disso. -Lily bufou alguma coisa e tentou se afastar, mas Sirius ainda a segurava com força pelo braço, continuando com os murmúrios cruéis- Sim, você gosta. E não, você não está ainda avaliando a possibilidade de sair com ele, você _já se decidiu_. Você finalmente se rendeu, por mais chata e imprevisível que seja, ao fato incontestável de que está caidinha pelo meu melhor amigo.- Lily fez força para se livrar, mas Sirius era infinitamente mais forte do que ela. A tortura continuou- E você sabe muito bem o que _ele_ sente por você. – e após uma pausa, acrescentou- Então pelo seu próprio bem, deixe de se fingir de durona e pare de se enganar.

Com os olhos molhados, com a face corada e com seu ego estilhaçado, Lily se viu livre novamente. Ela olhou para Sirius com um ar vexado, humilhado, mas ainda assim indignado. No entanto o rapaz rapidamente deu as costas para ela, estranhamente calado, como quem diz "Fim de papo".

Sozinha, ela então se viu mergulhada nos próprios pensamentos, afogada pelos próprios remorsos, agarrada a seu único colete salva-vidas, que era seu bom senso.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Os raios de sol mal haviam entrado pelas janelas do quarto, anunciando o gelado amanhecer, e um rapaz de cabelos assustadoramente desgrenhados já saltava de sua cama, agarrando os óculos na cabeceira rapidamente, derrubando lençol, travesseiro e cobertor para longe e fazendo a maior algazarra possível:

- Bom diiiiiiiiiiiiiiia Hogwarts! – gritou exultado enquanto passava correndo por entre as demais camas, de onde resmungos e gemidos anunciavam o desconforto dos sonolentos rapazes.

- É hoje..? – ganiu uma voz bastante rouca, embebida de cansaço.

-Ah não, de novo não! – gemeu outro, ainda debaixo das várias roupas de cama.

- O melhor dia do ano!- anunciava a voz esganiçada de Tiago, agora ecoando do banheiro- Vamos lá suas velhas, quero mais ânimo!- – e agora sorrindo abertamente para o próprio reflexo no espelho do banheiro, completou, o tom arrogante e divertido alto o suficiente para _alegrar_ seus amigos. – E nem precisam fingir que não compraram nada, já vi uns presentes debaixo das camas!

- Matamos ele agora, ou..?- começou Sirius, ainda semi acordado.

- _Agora_. Acho que mais insuportável ele não fica.- pediu Lupin, as olheiras destacadas ao redor dos olhos castanhos.

Sirius e Remo se entreolhavam com expressões idênticas de tédio e desprazer. Pedro agora se sentava no colchão com um longo bocejo; parecia ainda ter dificuldades de assimilar as palavras que chegavam aos seus ouvidos.

-Porra, e cadê meus parabéns?- pediu meio ordenando Tiago, voltando ao dormitório com uma escova e uma pasta de dentes em mãos. - Esse dia deve ser ainda mais importante pra vocês do que pra mim!

-Sério cara, _cala a boca_. – rosnou Sirius, espreguiçando-se antes de completar - Ou eu faço desse seu _último_ aniversário!

-P-parabéns, Tiago...- forçou Rabicho um pouco baixinho, mais por obrigação do que por vontade de instigar ainda mais o já eufórico maroto.

-Ah, agora sim! Viu só Almofadinhas, seu rabugento? Acho que arranjei um novo melhor amigo! - e nisso o rapaz abriu um sorriso ainda mais largo para um contente gorduchinho, que bateu palmas de emoção e ficou vermelho por ter sido promovido tão repentinamente.

-Pff, boa sorte. Pros dois. – desejou Sirius, inabalado, o tom bastante sarcástico.

Lupin agora se agachava e recolhia um pacote de tamanho médio de debaixo de sua cama, suspirando:

-Não tem a menor graça te desejar os parabéns assim, Tiago. Mas vai, pega isso logo.

Mal o rapaz completara sua frase e Potter já havia lhe arrancado o embrulho, se aproximando num pulo de sua cama. Rasgou o papel vermelho que o envolvia e quase fez a caixa em pedacinhos para desembrulhar uma bela edição de capa dura de _Quadribol através dos séculos_.

-Um livro!- exclamou, apesar de bastante animado.

-De Quadribol...- concertou Remo, tentando sem sucesso conter um bocejo.

- Eu adorei, cara!- adiantou Tiago, sincero. - Vai ser provavelmente o único que vou ler inteiro...- e começando a folheá-lo, observou surpreso fotografias em movimento que registravam algumas partidas.- E olha essas imagens! Brigadão!

-De n- e Lupin teve suas costelas amassadas por um forte abraço do amigo - ...ada!

Sirius os observava deitado em sua cama com os braços atrás da cabeça, metade do tronco soerguido. Ele agora sorria de leve, dividido entre presunção e afeto.

- E vocês?- Tiago se virou exultante para os demais, encontrando o olhar de Sirius, cujo sorriso malandro se alargou mais um pouco. Foi Pedro quem correu metade do quarto carregando seu embrulho:

-Aqui, aqui! Minha vez!

Novamente o apanhador arrancou quase violentamente o presente das mãos do companheiro. Os três agora reunidos na cama de Lupin observaram a caixa ser destroçada e revelar uma grande quantidade de porcarias e brinquedos de mau gosto comprados na Zonko's.

-Você pode melhorar eles.- acrescentou Pedro depressa, tentando engrandecer o valor de seu presente. – Tem alguns aí que podem ficar mais criativos!

-Bem pensado Rabicho, valeu!- agradeceu Tiago depressa, dando tapinhas nas costas largas do companheiro, que tinha os braços estendidos aguardando também um abraço.

Agora os três pares de olhos se voltaram para a expressão distante e brejeira de Sirius, que finalmente pigarreou:

-Bem, você não merece...- e ele puxou um grande pacote do vão de sua cama, embrulhado por um papel prateado.- Mas aqui vai.

Tiago aproximou-se e tomou o presente para si tentando disfarçar a ansiedade dessa vez. Suas mãos hábeis acabaram revelando uma maleta com forro de veludo que continha uma vasta coleções de pomos de ouro, cada um datado de um período da História do Quadribol, cada um revelando pequenas variações e diferenças que os tornavam únicos. O último da fileira era a bolinha dourada e alada que todos conheciam. Eram relíquias dignas de um grande colecionador. Ao passar os dedos por algumas delas, pasmo, o rapaz sentiu suas asinhas eufóricas começarem a se debater, mas sem tirá-las do lugar onde estavam muito bem encaixados.

- Sirius Black!- exclamou o apanhador, a euforia voltando- Você não presta!

-Não mesmo, e isso porque eu detesto aquele seu hábito de- mas agora ele também foi entrecortado pelo abraço de quebrar costelas de seu amigo - Uf! Você gostou mesmo, hein?

- Ai Sirius, agora vamos ter que aturar ainda mais o Tiago brincar com essas bolinhas por todos os lados!- lembrou Remo enquanto observava bastante feliz a cena. Rabicho mirou seu próprio presente com desgosto e inveja; estava bastante óbvio qual fora o preferido.

Quando os dois rapazes se soltaram batidinhas leves soaram da janela. A coruja marrom e vistosa dos Potter os mirava com aqueles seus faróis amarelos; um grosso envelope no bico curvo.

-Dos meus pais!- avisou Tiago depois de recolher a correspondência, deixando a coruja encarrapitada no parapeito. – Ok, uma carta de feliz aniversário e blábláblá e...e...

E então ele ergueu olhos estupefatos para os três que o observavam, os dedos parados dentro do envelope.

- Sem drama, hein!- forçou Sirius.

Tiago puxou para fora não apenas um, mas quatro tickets para um dos mais importantes jogos de Quadribol da temporada. Acentos privilegiados. Os demais ficaram boquiabertos.

-" Concluímos que ir ao jogo na companhia de seus amigos será bem mais divertido."- ele leu um pedaço da carta anexada, ainda descrente- "Feliz aniversário, filho!".

- Santo calção do Merlim!- exclamou Sirius, agora puxando o envelope e seu conteúdo para si - Eu já falei que_ amo_ seus pais?

- UAU! Que demais! Eu nem acredito!- Pedro já pulava no colchão de Lupin, incontrolável por tanta emoção. - Vamos num estádio de Quadribol profissional!

-Tiago..!- mas Remo interveio, estupefato com a extrema generosidade, a voz um tanto tensa. - Como..? Que coisa..! Precisamos te pagar de volta...

-Claro que não, seu cabeçudo! – caçoou o rapaz recolhendo de volta os ingressos. - Isso foi um presente pra mim, é óbvio que vocês não precisam pagar nada! Eu ficaria bastante ofendido se o fizessem! Relaxa.

- Cara, sensacional! Teus pais te mimam pra cacete, mas ainda assim...sensacional. – Sirius ainda comemorava.

-Agora vão ter que se superar na produção da minha festa hein? – observou Tiago, fazendo o sorriso brilhante dos amigos vacilarem um pouco. – Bom, to indo me arrumar pra Evans e pra gente descer logo, estou morto de fome!

Os três ficaram em silêncio enquanto o observavam voltar assoviando ao banheiro. Foi a voz preocupada de Pedro quem falou primeiro, quase num sussurro:

-Ele tá só brincando sobre a produção da festa, né?

X-X-X-X-X

Não importa o que as pessoas digam para você se sentir melhor; primeiros encontros são massacrantes. Lily freqüentava aquele evento há alguns anos e podia garantir que, apesar do tempo e da experiência, certas coisas nunca mudam. Sair com alguém pela primeira vez é como participar da Porta dos Desesperados; é tenso, aflitivo, e do nada pode sair uma aberração atrás de você.

Para ela, o processo de sofrimento se iniciava quando o encontro era marcado e ia aumentando conforme o momento se aproximava. Tudo era penoso. Ela nunca tinha o que vestir, seu cabelo não colaborava, sentia-se gorda, a bolsa não ficava legal com o sapato, _que merda, por que caralhos eu concordei com isso?_(Respira, respira.)

E aí ao chegar ao lugar se sentindo nojenta, toda nervosa e suada, em um conflito interno que a fazia cogitar sair correndo e voltar desabalada à torre altíssima de Grifinória - mas isso era coisa dos fracos e covardes- ela se recompunha e tentava não pensar que podia estar com uma nova espinha no rosto.

Daquele ponto em diante, sabia que daria início o festival da vergonha alheia. Duas pessoas estranhas que estão ali reunidas com o intuito de se pegar - mas como não podem admitir isso de cara, elas iniciam um questionário patético que incluía clássicos como "o que você faz no seu tempo livre?" ou "qual carreira pretende seguir depois da escola?".

Podia levar até duas horas até que as coisas finalmente se acalmassem e começassem a ficar um pouco mais espontâneas. Quando isso acontecia, havia grandes chances do primeiro encontro engatar e sair bem sucedido. Quando não, tudo o que você precisaria fazer era fingir prestar atenção no que a outra pessoa estava dizendo, sorrir eventualmente e usar a primeira chance que tivesse para simular uma dor de cabeça, um trabalho a ser entregue cedo no dia seguinte ou o fato de que você acabou de descobrir sua nova orientação sexual: hipogrifos.

"Eu não acredito que o Black me mandou fazer essa palermice!" – a garota refazia a ponta de sua trança com delicadeza, ainda encarando-se diante do espelho.

A ruivinha então cobriu o topo de sua cabeça com uma bela boina verde, fechando assim seu visual de traje outonal. Desceu as escadas numa calmaria deprimida, e foi aguardar Tiago na porta de saída do Salão Principal com uma expressão quase de tédio encobrindo o seu rosto.

"Se ele não aparecer em meio segundo eu..."

- Oi, Lily.- a voz a interceptou, acalorada e matreira. Os olhos esmeralda da garota faiscaram:

- Você ainda não tem permissão pra me chamar assim, Potter.

-Ué, mas nós já nos conhecemos há sete anos! Pensei...

- Que já éramos íntimos? - zombou ela rudemente, encaixando o braço no de Tiago com um mau humor exageradamente visível. Mas o rapaz não parecia nem minimamente incomodado:

- Eu adoro esse seu perfume. –declarou.

-Obrigada. Bem, vamos?

Caminharam em silencio, mas inquietos. Ele por ter de suportar aquela proximidade fingindo indiferença, ela praticamente pelo mesmo motivo, além de um outro que nada mais era além de _raiva_ perante o motivo anterior. Tiago, afinal de contas, ficava irresistível com aquela calça jeans, aquele casaco, aqueles cabelos arrepiados, aquele modo pomposo de andar...como seria possível engolir os suspiros e repreender pensamentos embargados perto de tamanha tentação?

"Calma Lily, fique calma...tudo o que o Black pediu foi para que você o distraísse no povoado enquanto eles aprontavam o Três Vassouras. Não tem nada demais nisso,tem?" ela se perguntou, insegura.

Mas era óbvio que tinha. Distrair Tiago Potter não era tarefa fácil, uma vez que o garoto estava sempre atento, desconfiado, e era realmente audaz. Logo ao desembarcar em Hogmead, ele já foi perguntando pelos amigos, ao que Lily lhe respondeu que "não os via desde manhã". Tiago então sugeriu que eles fossem para o Três Vassouras, como que de propósito, quando Lily propôs desvairadamente que eles escolhessem um lugar menos povoado, já que "não gostava de multidões".

Aquele encontro estava ficando estranho. Lílian Evans era mesmo uma garota complicada e, sim, não apenas complicada como teimosa, mas precisava ser tão imprevisível? Conversar com ela era tão seguro quanto pisar sobre ovos com os olhos vendados.

Como quem não quer nada, Tiago guiou sua mão despreocupadamente para a mão solta da ruivinha, primeiro roçando, depois entrelaçando seus dedos. Ela sentiu o toque. Olhou para ele, que sorriu:

- Venha comigo.

- Pra onde?

- Apenas venha.

Tiago a puxou indelicadamente para longe da contínua multidão, fazendo-a tropeçar e lançar algumas olhadelas para trás. Seus sapatos pisaram primeiro em pedras de um asfalto duro e, depois, numa grama úmida já coberta por folhas secas. Foi quando, correndo contra a sua vontade, deixando as casinhas vermelhas e as lojinhas exóticas de Hogsmead, a garota notou a praça em que estavam, próxima à Casa dos Gritos, e ergueu uma sobrancelha:

- Potter, pra onde você está me levando?

Tiago parou de correr sem nem sequer ofegar, graças ao preparo físico. Virou-se para uma arfante Lily e pediu, carinhoso mas apressado, para que ela "fechasse os olhos".

- Está maluco?Pra quê?-teimou a jovem, olhando-o com desconfiança.

-Por favor? -pediu ele, sorrindo lindamente.

Ela ainda estava bastante desconfiada mas não queria tornar aquilo uma discussão. Fechou os olhos ainda com uma careta de desaprovação, e tão logo se deixou assim, vulnerável, pôde sentir as mãos de Tiago puxando as suas novamente. Ela começou a se deixar guiar, curiosa, mas irritada. Andavam com calma, com medo, com insegurança. Os sentidos de Lily ficaram apurados graças à sua momentânea cegueira, permitindo-a sentir o leve nervosismo que emanava de Tiago e de sua respiração, que era ligeira, acentuada.

- Continue com os olhos fechados. -pediu o rapaz apreensivo, parando por fim. O coração da mocinha batucava acelerado. Seu peito erguia-se num ritmo nervoso.

Ela sentiu então, ultrajada, as duas mãos de Tiago envolverem sua cintura, como se quisessem acomodá-la sentada em algum lugar. Lily exclamou um "Oh!" irritado, obrigando o maroto a se afastar.

- Ok, então sente-se aqui...-ele fez com que ela, confusa, apalpasse uma espécie muito estreita de acento.- e segure o meu pescoço.

- Segurar o seu..?

- Assim.- o próprio rapaz levou os bracinhos trêmulos de Lílian para si, serpenteando-os ao redor de seu pescoço. A garota sentou-se (agora quase em pânico por não saber aonde) atrás dele, colando o peito às suas costas.

- Tiahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Mal Lily foi ajustada, e Tiago já saiu zunindo pelos ares: a vassoura que os acomodava deu uma arrancada inicial que espalhou todas as folhas secas ao seu redor. A ruiva sentiu a comprovação da lei da Inércia de seu corpo quando foi quase deixada para trás no primeiro arranque, tendo que se agarrar com violência no motorista à sua frente, apertando o abraço com tanta força que Tiago teve a impressão de que iria cuspir o próprio fígado.

Seus olhos verdes agora estavam arregalados, mirando em desespero o solo ficar cada vez mais afastado, o povoado cada vez mais próximo de uma maquete e o vento cada vez mais impetuoso. Fazia um bom tempo que ela não voava de vassoura, talvez dês do primeiro ano, quando a atividade era obrigatória.

- Onde conseguiu essa vassoura?-ela questionou, sem querer olhar para baixo. Sentia a garganta pulsar, como se seu coração estivesse alojado ali.

- Eu me lembrei que tinha largado ela aqui!- contou ele negligentemente, fazendo uma manobra para desviar-se de uma chaminé que soltava baforadas densas de fumaça, o que provavelmente embaçaria sua visão. Aquilo produziu no estômago de Lily uma sensação gelada de quem acaba de passar bruscamente por uma virada de Montanha –Russa.

- Mais devagar, Potter!-ela urrou. Seu coração batucava de tal forma que Pontas quase podia o sentir nas suas costas.

Mas o garoto apenas gargalhou e ousou acelerar ainda mais; ambos sentiram então um zumbido agudo e longo em seus ouvidos graças ao ar que iam rasgando numa velocidade impressionante. Lílian o agarrava apavorada, arrepiando-o, fazendo-o queimar em desejo e prazer...

- Tiago, mais devagar...- sussurrou ela, os olhos novamente cerrados, os lábios trêmulos, o coração desembestado e os nervos a mil. O rapaz enfim desacelerou suavemente, agora deslizando sua vassoura para diminuir a altura entre eles e o solo, pedindo, por fim:

- Abra os olhos, Lil. É muito bonita a visão daqui de cima, você não vai se arrepender. Confie em mim.

Lentamente, temerosamente, ela entreabriu um olho, depois o outro. Sentia mais confiança no rapaz, apertava-o agora mais por vontade própria, e se permitiu, zonza, olhar na direção onde seus pezinhos balançavam dependurados.

Uma névoa fina cobria as telhas daquelas casinhas, que pareciam feitas de doces, como em "João e Maria". Acima de nuvens baixas e de fumaças cinzentas cuspidas pelas chaminés, os raios do sol cintilavam lindamente sobre o povoado, onde algumas pessoas acenavam para eles. Lily não sentia mais medo. A grande altitude não mais lhe intimidava, mas sim, dava-lhe uma estranha sensação de liberdade.

- Isso é tão divertido!- ela exclamou, desabrochando o sufocante aperto que dava em Tiago. O vento desfazia sua trança, agraciava seu rosto, lhe provocava cócegas nas orelhas.

Tomada pela coragem que a fazia uma Grifinória, abrindo os braços, a garota teve quase plena convicção de que estava voando sem apoio algum, voando como um pássaro, e aquele sentimento lhe causou uma tremenda paz interior.

Tiago estabilizou a vassoura, suavemente guiando aquele passeio, até que Lily decidiu o sacudir, tomada por total empolgação:

- Vamos mais rápido!

O rapaz sorriu, comandando sua _Nimbus _ para mais uma perigosa manobra nos ares. O cenário tornou-se um borrão, uma imensa quantidade de adrenalina foi produzida no corpo de ambos e, no auge de seu entusiasmo, Lily gritou de alegria. Tiago então decidiu apontar a _Nimbus _para baixo, simulando uma queda brusca e descendo velozmente, entregando-os assim para a força da gravidade. Começaram a despencar quase em total queda livre.

Engasgando-se em gargalhadas devido ao frio na barriga, Lily agarrou-se novamente em Tiago para avisar que sua boina tinha caído. Ele então fez uma curva no ar, preparando uma bem calculada descida.

Estacionaram em frente a uma pracinha pouco visitada, quase na limítrofe de Hogsmead com a estação de trem onde desciam do expresso de Hogwarts. Lily desceu ofegante, corada e descabelada, mas ainda assim decidiu dar uma corridinha para recolher sua boina no chão. Tiago agora analisava sua vassoura com extremo cuidado, já de pé:

- O que achou?- ele perguntou, tentando esconder uma espécie de insegurança em sua voz. Lílian tentava ajustar seus cabelos e disfarçar seu novo aspecto vandalizado, o que mesmo assim não escondia um sorriso tolo de seus lábios:

- Essa foi a coisa mais divertida que eu já fiz!- os músculos faciais do rapaz relaxaram com aquelas palavras, ao passo em que um largo sorriso de satisfação o iluminou. Com os olhos batendo num relógio alto sobre um poste, Lily completou rapidamente- E sabe o que seria ainda mais legal?Uma passada para cerveja amanteigada no Três Vassouras!

- Caminhando dessa vez, minha donzela?-perguntou ele, estendendo o braço.

- Sim, nobre cavalheiro!- piscou Lily, encaixando-se no rapaz.

X-X-X-X-X

Foi após uma deliciosa caminhada que Lily virou-se para o acompanhante com um sorrisinho maroto nos lábios, assumindo uma expressão que aprendera com o próprio Tiago:

- Agora você, feche os olhos.

- Evans, o que é isso?- ele gargalhou, descrente, mas interessado.

- Como você é desconfiado, apenas feche!-ela devolveu a risada, hesitando em colocar a mão na maçaneta do bar. Tiago obedeceu com um leve arrepio lhe subindo pela espinha, enquanto Lily abria a porta do famoso _Aliança Três Vassouras_ e o puxava pelo braço, quase tão ansiosa quanto ele.

Os olhos fechados do rapaz logo sentiram que o ambiente estava escuro e povoado, e foi com certa inquietação que percebeu que os dedos de Lily soltavam sua mão. Ia protestar, quando suas pálpebras fechadas arderam com uma repentina iluminação... "Abra os olhos"- ele ouviu a voz da garota dizer.

Obedeceu instantaneamente. Foi então num espasmo entusiasmado de surpresa e alegria que viu todo o bar invadido por gente, a maioria seus amigos (alguns ele sequer conhecia e somente topava pelos corredores), todos de Hogwarts. O ambiente havia sido recriado para sua festa, enfeitado com estandartes de Grifinória e bandeiras de seu time preferido de Quadribol.

Num coro entusiástico, todos urraram um histérico "Feliz aniversário!" em parceria com várias línguas de sogra, confetes, bexigas, velas voadoras, pomos de ouro enfeitiçados para não irem muito longe, abóboras e morceguinhos de papel que foram lançados ao ar. Aos fundos, atrás do balcão onde madame Rosmerta batia palmas, uma faixa com os dizeres "Potter é o nosso rei!" despencava como um cobertor sobre um distraído Pedro Pettigrew, provando que fora muito mal pregada graças à pressa da arrumação.

- Caracas!-exclamou por fim o aniversariante, afundando a mão nos próprios cabelos, desconcertado.- Pensei que nem iam fazer nada!

- Claro que íamos idiota!- o braço acolhedor de Sirius envolveu os ombros de Tiago, saudando-o carinhosa e desleixadamente.- Apesar de você encher o nosso saco!

Tiago ia responder algo, mas Remo rapidamente cortou aquele provável acesso de demonstração extravagante de amor próprio, metendo nos cabelos desgrenhados do amigo um chapeuzinho (infantil, mas essencial) de aniversário.

- Eu não sabia que vocês tinham essa capacidade de organização!-comentou - Pontas, ajeitando o chapéu pontudo sobre a cabeça enquanto observava toda a decoração. Sirius e Remo fingiram estarem ofendidos:

- Oh! Mas como você **ousa** nos subestimar desse jeito? Que absurdo, não é Aluado?

- Depois dessa você acha que ele valeu o sacrifício, Almofadinhas?

Com a pergunta, Sirius lançou um olhar pensativo para o melhor amigo, como se estivesse o avaliando para encontrar a resposta. Tiago lhe deu um soquinho no ombro.

Frankie Longbottom decidiu ligar o som com um movimento ágil de sua varinha, e logo uma música animada começou a embalar os jovens ansiosos que povoavam o bar, enchendo os ouvidos de todos e dando início ao que prometia ser uma grande comemoração.

_Rock 'n roll is here to stay, it will never die  
It was meant to be that way, though I don't know why  
I don't care what people say, rock 'n roll is here to stay  
(We don't care what people say, rock 'n roll is here to stay)_

Andrômeda arrastou Remo para o centro da pista, fora de si com tanta agitação. Muitas garrafas de bebidas, especialmente cervejas amanteigadas, expeliram espuma pelos ares ao serem escancaradas, e entre gargalhadas estrondosas, rapazes e moças tomavam posse das cadeiras, da área de dança e do balcão onde comida estava sendo servida.

Pedro Pettigrew, por exemplo, sem par para dançar, cobriu-se com uma pilha assombrosa de tortinhas de abóbora e sanduiches, enquanto Sirius era ferreamente disputado por uma leva de garotas a fim de apertarem-se contra ele com o pretexto de agitarem-se ao som da música.

_Rock 'n roll will always be our ticket to the end  
It will go down in history, just you wait, my friend_

_Rock 'n roll will always be, it'll go down in history  
(Rock 'n roll will always be, it'll go down in history__)_

- E-eu não sei dançar muito bem, Black!- gaguejou Remo, esgueirando-se (ou pelo menos tentando) para fora da pista.

- Primeiro: me chame de Andrômeda.- disse a garota que não soltava o braço do maroto nem por um instante, o que começava a desesperá-lo.- Segundo; dançar é mais fácil do que você imagina!Venha! Eu te ensino!

Remo se viu tragado novamente para o meio daquela multidão eufórica que sacudia o corpo, e sem saída, manteve-se perto da inesperadamente, inexplicavelmente e subitamente _devassa_ prima de Sirius. O _Rock'n Roll_ estava tão estridente e reboante que Lupin pôde apenar assistir os lábios vermelhos de Andrômeda falarem alguma coisa. Ele gritou para ela tentando avisar que não havia escutado patavinas, o que fez a moça colar-se ao seu ouvido:

- Você me beijaria de novo...ou aquilo não passou de um desafio?

O sussurro provocou uma espécie fraca de vertigem no rapaz, que demorou um bom meio minuto para responder.

_So come on, everybody rock, everybody rock,  
everybody rock, everybody rock_

- Gostaria muito de fazer de novo, e melhor. - por fim Lupin retrucou, apoiado por um distante Sirius que ergueu o polegar para ele. A garota, no entanto, não pôde ouvi-lo graças à agitada canção que ecoava por todo o bar do Três Vassouras. Ele então, sem mais esperar, puxou-a para perto.

Alice e Frankie começaram a deparar-se com dificuldades para dançar graças ao casal Remo e Andrômeda, que agora se beijavam furiosamente bem no meio da área destinada à pista. Por outro lado, Sirius e aproximadamente umas cinco garotas arrancavam exclamações com seus movimentos espaçosos, ao mesmo tempo em que Tiago tentava se livrar de uma bêbada Narcisa Black, que havia o cercado.

_Everybody rock  
Now everybody rock 'n roll, everybody rock 'n roll,  
everybody rock 'n roll  
Everybody rock 'n roll, everybody rock 'n roll  
Rock 'n roll will always be our ticket to the end  
It will go down in history, just you wait, my friend_

Lílian sentou-se um tanto rançosa diante de tanta libertinagem, friccionando firmemente em suas mãos uma bebida que não fazia muita idéia do que seria. Em sua mesa (que assim como as demais estava enfeitada por uma toalha bordada com as cores de Grifinória, em homenagem ao patriótico apanhador e treinador), uma vela se abrasava solitária, terminando com seu pavio lenta e silenciosamente...assim como a própria Lily o fazia internamente. Ao ver de relance a loira sonserina fazer um gesto desavisado que fez Tiago estremecer, algo como uma onda de ciúme afogou a atenção da ruiva. Desviando o rosto, ela jogou garganta a dentro toda a sua bebida desconhecida, que desceu rasgando e queimando fortemente suas entranhas.

Pousou o copo vazio na mesa. Enquanto ensaiava uma saída discreta, porém, Mundungo Fletcher veio lhe convidar para dançar. Lily recusou amavelmente, alegando estar com dor de cabeça...mas o criminoso farrapo humano, todo desengonçado, impôs sua força ao puxar a garota para junto dos outros. Nessas condições, ela cedeu.

Enquanto acompanhava os passos de Dunga, Lily podia inalar um cheiro nauseabundo que exalava de seu acompanhante. Na verdade, ele estava tão impregnado pelo odor de bebida alcoólica que parecia que só de estar próximo a ele podia-se ficar embriagado. Tentou esconder uma careta ao vê-lo sorrir ébria e tolamente para ela.

_Rock 'n roll will always be, it'll go down in history  
If you don't like rock 'n roll, think what you've been missin'_

Remo e Andrômeda ofegavam. Sua troca incansável de beijos parecia finalmente ter lhes sugado todas as energias. Assim, enquanto os dois abandonavam a pista para se refrescarem, Pedro entrava já meio alterado. Estava agora mais do que claro o porquê de Madame Rosmerta ter concordado em ceder o bar para aquela festa: sua cota de bebidas vendidas nunca havia sido tão alta, e era com grande empolgação que ela passava por entre os adolescentes.

O ar já estava se tornando asfixiante...

_But if you like to bop and strawl, come on down and listen  
Let's all start to have a ball, everybody rock 'n roll  
Ah, oh baby, ah, oh baby, ah,  
oh baby, ah, oh baby, rock!_

Mal a música terminou, e Mundungo Fletcher despencou sobre Lily, que amparou o pobre bêbado usando todas as forças que sabia que tinha. Com a ajuda de Amus Diggori, a ruiva ajeitou o inconsciente boêmio numa cadeira a um canto, afastando-se por fim, fatigada.

Sua cabeça doía, o que piorou com o início de uma nova canção. Sentiu então que estava de mau humor e lançou em volta de si um olhar de tédio, irritado. Pretendia sair, tomar ar e só então voltar para o bolo com velinhas, quando uma cena chocou-se contra seus olhos enevoados, loucos, e naquele momento, febris...

Narcisa Black, a ousada, simplesmente decidira agarrar Tiago Potter ali mesmo, sem explicações, descaradamente. Ao ver aquele beijo, Lily achou que ele iria perceber tudo o que estava acontecendo com ela. Podia sentir nitidamente o coração batendo, podia ouvir o sangue pulsando, via o vulto de Tiago do outro lado, se enrijecendo, se calando. E o beijo prosseguia. De repente, a garota teve a sensação de que precisava ficar imóvel, não fazer qualquer ruído. Sentia que Tiago a fitava – um olho no beijo forçado, o outro nela- , exatamente como ela o fitava. Será que ele estava ouvindo o barulhinho do ar entrando e saindo por suas narinas, à espera de uma mínima falha, uma irregularidade reveladora, que traísse seus pensamentos?

E como seria beijá-lo, como seria sentir aquela penugem acima dos lábios dele roçando sua própria boca? Então, Tiago soltou Narcisa com brusquidão, parecendo bastante desconfortável. O ar pareceu ficar tão pesado quanto chumbo.

Tiago afastou-se da loira com repulsa e surpresa, ofegante, o que não foi o suficiente para impedir que Lily deixasse o bar numa carreira desabalada, atropelando Sirius, derrubando a bebida de Berta Jorkins e arrebentando a porta de saída.

- Lily!- exclamou Tiago, pálido. Mas Narcisa simplesmente sacou um cigarro, murmurando displicentemente um "Quem se importa com uma_ sangue ruim_?" e calou-se numa nuvem de fumaça. Aquilo tirou o grifinório do sério. Se não fosse por Sirius, que agilmente entrou em cena, ele poderia ter acertado a dissimulada futura senhora Malfoy com um murro:

- Vai com calma Pontas! – pediu o rapaz, empurrando a loira pra longe enquanto agarrava o braço do amigo. - Melhor ir logo atrás da Evans.

- Mas pra onde ela foi?-esbravejou Tiago, virando-se para sacudir Sirius pelos ombros. Almofadinhas livrou-se dele pacientemente:

-Acho que acabou de sair.

Extremamente abalado, Tiago rumou para fora ao som de Beatles.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Lily mal conseguia se mexer, como se cada uma das suas articulações houvesse sido cimentada. Já começava a escurecer.

Ela estava de costas para o rapaz, permitindo que os cabelos ruivos escondessem e camuflassem qualquer sinal de fraqueza. A única visão de Tiago, agora, eram as costas de Lílian, que escondiam do outro lado uma garota angustiada, cuja expressão estava corrompida por lágrimas e sofrimento.

Mas ele não via. Ela não deixava ver, não queria que ele percebesse...

- Está muito abafado lá dentro. - ela se ouviu dizer. Mas a mentira estava óbvia demais; ele afinal sabia que ela o estava observando.

- Você é muito orgulhosa. – ela o ouviu dizer. Sem se virar, sabia que o rosto de Tiago exibia uma expressão entre belicosa e brincalhona. Ele afinal de contas sempre inclinava ligeiramente a cabeça quando falava e arqueava uma sobrancelha quando ria. Ela conhecia seus trejeitos. Sabia que ele deixava o cabelo crescer desordenado e, vira e meche, ficava bagunçando uns fios que lhe caíam na testa, até sem necessidade. Aquele sorrisinho cínico ela também conhecia. Não precisava se virar para fitá-lo; não precisava se virar para denunciar-se.

-Volte lá pra dentro. - a garota murmurou, não conseguindo esconder o tom sofrido e raivoso. - Aquela sonserina lambisgóia e bêbada já deve estar te procurando. Vocês estão juntos?

-Hmmm, você está com ciúmes.

- Eu não, não estou nem aí. É só curiosidade.

-As duas coisas ao mesmo tempo? Impossível. – de repente, Tiago notou que o cabelo dela estava crescendo, despencando por suas costas- que era tudo o que o rapaz conseguia observar no momento.

- Está bonito.- observou ele.

-Você está mudando de assunto.

-Que assunto?

- Aquela menina lambisgóia...

-Ora, você sabe muito bem.

-Sei o quê?

-Que só me interesso por você.

Lílian se derreteu toda por dentro. Virou-se então para tentar ler o rosto dele, mas o que viu foi algo indecifrável: aquele sorrisinho cretino e brincalhão que não combinava nada com as pálpebras semicerradas e o olhar meio desesperado. Um arzinho bem esperto, calculado para ficar exatamente a meio caminho entre a gozação e a sinceridade. Ela desviou o olhar rapidamente, voltando a lhe dar as costas, bufando.

-Olhe pra mim, Lily. – ele pediu.

-Vá embora.

-Olhe pra mim, por favor.

- Vocês estão juntos?- ela disparou novamente, virando somente o rosto para encará-lo com olhos verdes fulminantes. Ele fez que não com a cabeça e cruzou os braços. Este era um conhecido item de seu repertorio de poses: recostado na parede, de braços cruzados, uma perna dobrada e um ar descontraído.

Mas a resposta havia sido vaga demais...

Primeiro, foi um som rouco. Depois um gemido, e ela logo começou a chorar. Tiago se aproximou imediatamente, em passos largos, tentando tocar seu rosto e enxugar suas lágrimas com os polegares, mas ela afastou sua mão com brusquidão. Como ele pôde humilhá-la daquela forma? Sabia que estava sendo egoísta; afinal de contas ela nunca dera motivo algum para o rapaz se prender a ela e se privar de uma brincadeirinha no seu próprio aniversário. Lily sabia que vivia o maltratando e declarando em altos brados como eles jamais teriam uma chance. Mas afinal de contas estavam enfim em um encontro... E de repente ela bateu nele. Bateu de novo, dessa vez com mais força. Ele precisou segurá-la pelos pulsos e começar a dizer alguma coisa que Lily não conseguia entender. Falava de mansinho, num tom sensato até que, sabe-se lá como, ele chegou mais perto e seus rostos se tocaram uma vez, e outra mais.

Quando, com alguma hesitação, os dedos de Tiago tentaram segurar os seus, ela deixou. E quando ele se inclinou subitamente e encostou os lábios nos seus, ela também deixou. Fogo começou a lhe queimar por dentro, substituindo seus temores, e Lily agora só conseguia pensar nos lábios de Tiago, no calor de seu hálito em sua boca, no próprio rosto refletido naqueles olhos castanho-esverdeados que começaram a se fechar enquanto ele ia reclinando-se contra ela, descendo as mãos de seu rosto para seus ombros e destes para suas costas, enlaçando sua cintura.

A razão e sensatez de Lílian enfim tentaram entrar em ação, tentando fazê-la lembrar do tirano arrogante que ele era e sempre fora, de como era metido, de como maltratava Severo Snape, de como poderia machucá-la... parte de seu cérebro mandava mensagens de "corra!" para o resto de seu corpo, a ação esperando a reação, que não vinha...não reagia...já não se importava.

E quando ele enfim se afastou, arfante e surpreso, foi ela quem o puxou de volta, enlaçando seu pescoço, o coração aos pulos, o rosto ardendo. O segundo beijo foi mais longo, mais apaixonado e menos desajeitado. Ela de repente sentiu-se tão leve quanto sentira ao voar de vassoura com ele, horas atrás...

Ele retribuiu tão imediatamente que Lily sentiu-se sufocada, mas até mesmo aquilo era bem vindo.

Era como se estivessem cumprindo o propósito de suas vidas, como se estivessem atraídos magneticamente um pelo o outro, juntando seus lábios num frenesi dilacerante.

Era como se respirassem fogo. Como se sentissem o sangue ferver nas veias, chegando naquele estado de exaltação em que tememos fazer o corpo explodir. Tiago teve a impressão de sentir a própria alma provocar um barulhinho assustado em seu corpo, uma vez que respirar agora ardia, pois o ar trazia junto o perfume da garota, e não de qualquer garota... de _sua_ garota, de Lílian Evans.

Eles estavam absolutamente sem ar quando desgrudaram-se, já tontos e ofegantes.

- Então... então está explicada a sua fama com as mulheres.- observou ela tentando parecer bastante casual. Ele não conseguiu não rir e ela o acompanhou, dessa vez numa risadinha nervosa e constrangida que se esgotou rapidamente.

- Ando perdendo minha "fama com as mulheres" já há algum tempo, Evans. –começou ele- Na verdade desde que passei a perseguir e dedicar todos os meus esforços pra conquistar uma em especial... - e dessa vez pregou os olhos nela, meio a acusando, meio se declarando.

- E valeu a pena?- ela devolveu o olhar, corando enquanto novamente pegava em suas mãos. Ele baixou os olhos para os próprios dedos que voltavam a entrelaçar os delas, mas quando ergueu, prestes a responder, foi tomado pelo susto de uma voz conhecida às suas costas:

-Tá bastante estranho comemorar uma festa de aniversário sem o aniversariante! – era um vandalizado Sirius, que aparentemente havia acabado de abandonar ele mesmo uns amassos com uma garota depois de ser cobrado pelos convidados para ir procurar Tiago- Que tal vocês dois acabarem logo com isso? O Pedrinho já tá ameaçando comer o bolo sem cantar os parabéns...

-Ah não, não queremos isso não é?- retrucou uma sorridente Lily, já puxando um abobalhado Tiago na direção do barulhento bar.- Vem comigo?

- Com você eu vou até o fim do mundo, Lily. –ele anunciou, piscando malicioso de maneira a abrandar a confissão.

Mas enquanto seguiam Sirius para dentro, enquanto observavam Remo Lupin tentar afastar Rabicho do bolo gigantesco que Madame Rosmerta agora puxava para o centro do tumulto, onde Andrômeda agora discutia com Narcisa, Lily teve a certeza de que ele dissera a verdade.

_There is something that I see_

_(existe algo que eu percebo)_

_In the way you look at me_

_(no modo como você me olha)_

_There's a smile, there's a truth in your eyes_

_(tem um sorriso, uma sinceridade em seus olhos)_

_But in an unexpected way_

_(mas de uma maneira inesperada)_

_On this unexpected day_

_(neste dia inesperado)_

_Could it mean this is where I belong?_

_(pode significar que é aqui que eu pertenço?)_

_It is you I have loved all along_

_(é você que eu venho amando todo esse tempo)_

_It's no more mystery_

_(não é mais um mistério)_

_It is finally clear to me_

_(finalmente esta claro para mim)_

_You're the home my heart searched for so long_

_(você é a casa que meu coração esteve procurando)_

_And it is you I have loved all along_

_(é você que eu venho amando todo esse tempo)_

_There were times I ran to hide_

_(teve vezes em que eu corri para esconder)_

_Afraid to show the other side_

_(com medo de mostrar o outro lado)_

_Alone in the night without you_

_(sozinha na noite, sem você)_

_But now I know just who you are_

_(mas agora eu sei quem você é)_

_And I know you hold my heart_

_( eu sei que você tem meu coração)_

_Finally this is where I belong_

_(finalmente, é aqui que eu pertenço)_

_It is you I have loved all along_

_(é você que eu venho amando todo esse tempo)_

_It's no more mystery_

_(não é mais um mistério)_

_It is finally clear to me_

_(finalmente esta claro para mim)_

_You're the home my heart searched for so long_

_(você é a casa que meu coração esteve procurando)_

_And it is you I have loved all along_

_(é você que eu venho amando todo esse tempo)_

_Over and over_

_(cada vez mais e mais)_

_I'm filled with emotion_

_(eu estou completa por emoções)_

_Your love, it rushes through my veins_

_(seu amor corre pelas minhas veias)_

_And I am filled_

_(e eu estou completa)_

_With the sweetest devotion_

_(com a mais doce devoção)_

_As I, I look into your perfect face_

_(quando eu olho para sue rosto perfeito)_

_It's no more mystery_

_(não é mais um mistério)_

_It is finally clear to me_

_(finalmente esta claro para mim)_

_You're the home my heart searched for so long_

_(você é a casa que meu coração esteve procurando)_

_And it is you I have loved all along_

_(é você que eu venho amando todo esse tempo)_

FIM


End file.
